Imprisoned
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Levy McGarden, a rookie lawyer is assigned her first case as a lawyer for Fairy Tail Law-firm. She's assigned to help Gajeel Redfox, a troubled man who's on trial for murder. But when signs in the case begin to prove Gajeel is possibly innocent, can Levy prove his innocence and moreover, can she finally detach a piece of her past that refuses to let go? (Lawyer AU)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I had this in my head for a **LONG** time. I decided to release it immediately after _Love Potion #7;_ but things came up and I decided to release it at a different time. This is an AU story and I was pretty inspired when I saw _Legally Blonde_ and _Bones_. I made this one rated M to be safe because of some themes you'll see later on in this story. I'm going to be honest, I wasn't even sure if I was ready to post this, ever since my move I've been kinda mentally exhausted and trying to keep things in perfect balance. Writing, drawing, unpacking, getting life here in order, repeat. But I guess this is my way of getting things back into shape. Well **I don't own Fairy Tail** and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Imprisoned**

 **Chapter 1: The Lawyer and The Iron Jailbird**

It was two weeks; two weeks since twenty one year old Levy McGarden graduated top of her class at _Magnolia Law School_. Now an official lawyer, Levy made the decision to get a job at the best law firm in town; _Fairy Tail Attorneys at Law._ Not even a day after her interview, Makarov, the boss, called her telling her she was hired and her first case was tomorrow.

 _"I wish to give you a test at how good you truly are ."_ he said over the phone _"Tomorrow you will be heading to Magnolia's Maximum Security Prison to meet your client._ " Levy raised her eyebrow when she heard this.

"Who is she?" she asked.

 _"_ _ **He**_ _."_ Makarov corrected _"You're client is a man. His name is Gajeel Redfox. He's twenty-three years old and is being held there temporarily."_

"What did he do that got him there in the first place?"

 _"He's being charged with murder in the first degree and armed robbery."_ Makarov explained _"He's a part of the gang Phantom Lord and not too long ago, the gang was performing a heist at their biggest rival, The Oracieon Seis' hideout and it went south from there. It was the wrong building and he's being accused of murdering Belno ,the elderly owner of the house his gang robbed."_

"That's terrible!"

 _"But he claims he didn't do such a thing."_ Makarov continued _"The evidence that was at the scene shows it was him; but he keeps claiming he had an alibi that night."_

"Which is?" Levy asked.

 _"That's the problem, he refuses to tell us what he was doing during that time. His last lawyer got fed up with him and quit. Levy, he's our toughest client we've ever had. He has a rough personality and won't let anyone in."_

"So why me?" Levy asked "Why are you assigning me to him? Isn't there another lawyer at The Firm who can take his case?"

 _"All of our best have much tougher cases at the moment."_ Makarov explained _"They've been swamped with work and some don't want this case at all. Levy, I may have just met you but I have faith you can do this. It's dirty work as a lawyer, you may need to get your hands dirty just to get the correct information on your client. Levy, you're this man's last hope. If he is found guilty when in truth he's innocent, he could be put behind bars for the rest of his life for things he may have never done. You have to prove his innocence Levy! Be at The Firm tomorrow to get his files."_ With that said, he hung up.

* * *

Levy left at nine in the morning the next day to The Firm and picked up the files. She left The Firm and arrived at Magnolia's Maximum Security Prison. She entered through the heavily guarded prison and went to the guard at the front desk. The young man had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a slight scar near the corner of his eyebrow. The name on the desk said: Sargent. Sting Ecluffe.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden, I'm with Fairy Tail." She explained "I'm here to see a Redox." The Sargent smiled a cocky looking smile at the young lawyer.

"He's in Cell Block A." smiled the Sargent "Let's go." He got up from his chair and walked with her to the Cell Block. She walked down the block and noticed the men were staring at her; hooting and whistling at her as she walked by. Levy felt uncomfortable being here, obviously these men haven't seen a woman in awhile... either that or she had the body of a fifth grade boy and they were interested.

"We're here." said Sargent Ecluiffe. He pulled out a key and opened a cell door.

"Redfox!" he screamed "You're lawyer's here." Before she could even introduce herself, a tall, muscular, tan-skinned young man with long spiky black hair walked out of his cell in a orange jumper, crummy boat shoes and was handcuffed. Piercings were over his nose, under his lower lip and where his eyebrows should be decorated his face. But what caught Levy the most were his eyes. They were blood red and snake like in a way; no, _dragon like._ She gulped; this man was definitely something to fear.

* * *

They walked down the hall and they finally reached the meeting room meant for lawyers and their clients. The Sargent opened the door and let the two into the room.

"Take your time." Sargent Ecluiffe said before whispering to Levy "If he goes bezerk, press the panic button on the wall near the door and we'll take care of him." with that said, he closed the door and left the lawyer and her client alone.

"So," he began "You're my new lawyer?" Silence. He looked at her with a questioning eyebrow, he could see she was studying him in order to get an impression.

"Don't you ever talk Shrimp?" _**that**_ snapped her out of her trance. She then puffed her cheeks in annoyance. For some reason, it reminded Gajeel of a chipmunk.

"I have a name you know!" she squeaked.

"Well spit it out then half pint!"

"My name is Levy McGarden!" she exclaimed "I'm with Fairy Tail Attorney's at Law and I'm assigned to your case!" She let out a short sigh. Makarov wasn't kidding when he said he was difficult.

"I like Shrimp better." Gajeel said. He walked over to the chair and table laid out for them both, sat down, tilted his chair back and let his feet rest on the table. Levy let a small growl run through her throat; not even two minutes with him and he had to be the most irritating person alive. She walked over to opposite chair and sat down with her back straight and perfectly.

"Geez you seem like a prim and proper type." Gajeel said "My last lawyer didn't even give a crap about how he sat and whatnot."

"Well I'm not him." Levy deadpanned "I'm here to make sure that you'll be cleared of your charges and make it out of this prison alive without being raped." Gajeel looked at her surprised; no one ever spoken to him like this before.

"I'm your first case aren't I?" he asked her with a cocky grin. Levy looked at him, wide-eyed with shock and her face turning red. She had worked on a case before, but it was when she was in law school and it was with her class; this was her first case alone.

"W-What?!" she stuttered "N-no I had a c-case b-before y-"

"Gihihihihi." he cackled "I'm messing with ya Shrimp. It's obvious it's your first day."

"H-how do you know?"

"You're too prim and proper. The lawyers I dealt with basically don't give a shit." Levy heaved a long sigh.

"Ok," Levy began "Let's get down to basics." She opened his case file and looked at it "Where were you that evening three weeks ago?"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm you're lawyer and I have to know what you were doing that ni-"

"What I was doing that night is private information." he growled "I can't tell you what but I can tell you that I wasn't the one who did it. Whoever did it obviously framed me because murder is the last thing I would ever do."

"I need this information Mr-"

"Call me Gajeel."

" _ **Gajeel**_ , I need it so that way we can prove your innocence and see if collaborates with the story your buddies claim-"

"Screw that Shrimp! If you want to be a good lawyer you got to have faith in your client no matter wh-"

" **That's enough!** " she screamed at the top of her lungs. Gajeel looked at her with surprise, she was the first person to ever stand up to him like this "You maybe older than me, you maybe taller than me and have you're doubts but I'm someone who doesn't give up **THAT** easily. Your last lawyer may have been a loser but I refuse to quit on you no matter how infuriating you really are! When you decide to finally fess up on what you were doing that night, don't hesitate to call, cause of right now I'm out of here!" With that said, she got up, grabbed her suit case and stormed out of the room. Gajeel stared at what was left of the scene before him; who knew that this tiny woman had such energy? But one question on his mind was, why was he aroused all of a sudden?

Sargent Ecluiffe was outside the room and looked at her with surprise, it looked like he heard the whole conversation.

"Take him back to his cell." she ordered "Him and I are done for today." The Sargent nodded quickly and ran into the room to retrieve him; it looked like he didn't want to face her wrath.

* * *

Gajeel was soon taken back to his cell by The Sargent and was soon un-handcuffed and put back in his cell. Gajeel just didn't say a single word, he was still stunned from his lawyer's reaction earlier.

"Hey Gajeel," said a voice "You ok?" he snapped out of his trance to find a pink haired young man who had to be close to his twenty second birthday, looking at him from the top bunk.

"Peachy Salamander." Gajeel grumbled.

"You know my name's Natsu!" the man called Natsu screamed.

"You think I care?"

"Whatever, anyway who was that blue haired girl?" Gajeel walked over to the lower bunk and lied down on the uncomfortable mattress.

"My new lawyer." he grumbled.

"Really?" Natsu asked "Is she taking any more cases at the moment? I can use a new lawyer. Mine's nothing but a complete rip-off. Never won a case in his life and he charges a lot of money."

"Tch, doubt she is." Gajeel replied "I'm her first real case."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well, does she have any friends who would take my case?"

"If I see her next time I'll ask." Gajeel replied sarcastically while closing his eyes.

"You gave her a hard time, didn't you?" asked Natsu.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Gajeel "I'm her first case and how do I know she isn't gonna gab with her friends on my alibi?"

"Gajeel," Natsu began "She's trying to help you. You and I have a lot in common when it comes to being here despite we only knew each other a couple of weeks-"

"How the fuck do we have a lot in common?!" Gajeel asked "You're here cause you've been accused of arson in the first degree!"

"We were wrongly accused is what I'm trying to say." Natsu pointed out "My point is, we're innocent. I know you didn't kill that old woman and you know I didn't burn down anything! Our lawyers are there not because we're paying them, but because they have to have faith in us. They know we're innocent and they're willing to do anything to prove it that we're innocent. Except mine who is looking to just get more money for his drug habit."

Gajeel looked up at the ceiling of his bed and began to think of what Natsu said. In a way, he was right, this woman was his last hope of being able to be free again. But the question was, could he trust her?

* * *

Levy walked out of the prison and to her car. She threw her suit case onto the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. She slammed the door and let her Friday yoga classes do their job. Not even two hours into the session and she left. She drove out of the prison and headed back to her apartment, she needed to report the session to Makarov. During her ride home, she couldn't help herself but keep thinking; a thought that was constantly in her head, one no lawyer should think of their client: _What if he did do it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 2 peeps! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Try**

With Chinese food in her hands, Levy left her car and opened the front entrance to her apartment. Today had to be the worst day ever; Law school should of warned her there were going to be clients like this! Well, thanks to Gajeel, Levy now had a pretty good headache forming in her head. This day made her physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted! All she wanted to do now was report to Makarov, eat her Chinese food, take a pain killer, take a nice hot bath, and get into bed with a nice book and a large tub of ice cream before going to sleep.

She silently opened the door to her apartment and shut it with ease, setting the food down on the little table. She was going to hang her coat up but she heard a noise, a rustling noise; holy crap, she was being robbed! Levy grabbed her Softball bat that she used in her high school days and began to walk slowly in her apartment, the sound was coming from her bedroom.

She crept closer and closer to the room when she noticed the perp had a dried mucus colored coat. She tipped toed behind the man who suddenly picked his bag filled with stuff up and turned around. He screamed but before he could do anything, Levy swung her bat and got him square in the head. The man fell straight onto the ground and the floor of the apartment shook, Levy looked over the unconsious would-be perp until she recgonized him.

"Droy?!"

* * *

Droy was beginning to wake up half an hour after he was knocked out. He noticed an ice-pack on the bump on his head and Levy holding an ibuprofen with a glass of water.

"Care to explain why you were in my apartment?" she said to him, Droy was a close friend of her's from growing up. She hasn't spoken to him in months but she _never_ expected to see him again like this.

"Jet." Droy muttered while taking the ibuprofen.

"Come again?"

"Jet gave me his key to the place, h-he wanted me to pick up his stuff while you were out today."

Jet was a friend of Droy's that Levy met, the two got along famously when they first met but soon, they started having feelings for each other. The two eventually decided to start dating and not even a year and a half into the relationship; they decided to move in together. Of course, nothing happened sexually between the two, Levy was a virgin and wanted to stay like that until marriage. Jet respected that of course and when there were days that they wanted to give in on their urges, they just did something else to occupy their minds. During the relationship, there were talks about marriage between the two. Jet promised Levy that when he made enough money he would ask her to marry him and he would let her pick her ring. Levy even was planning to say yes when he asked. But the world of course would have other plans for them.

A few weeks after the conversation, Erza, a long time friend of Levy's had to go to _Tartaros_ , the local strip club to pick up her drunk husband Jellal from a bachelor party. But when she did, she ended up bumping into an old rival from high school; Minerva Orland. Minerva was now working at _Tartaros_ as one of the pole dancers/ strippers and was unhappy with how her life had turned. Feeling bad for her former rival, Erza decided to help the young woman try to turn her life around for the better and she managed to get her a job at Jet's sports store.

One day, Levy came home early from class due to it being canceled only to find Jet literally _**humping**_ Minerva in _**their bed.**_ Levy never got over that; she kicked Jet out of their apartment and only gave him his clothes. Levy got rid of the sheets- no, _**burned**_ them. No matter how many times he stopped by the apartment, no matter how many times he called, she told him it was over between them because how could she trust a cheater? If she accepted him back into her life, he'll just cheat on her all over again.

"That's nice he sent you." Levy said sarcastically "Let him know that after today, I'm filing to my land lord to have the locks changed on the apartment."

"Can't you **try** give him another chance?" asked Droy "He really is regretting what he did that day. He even broke it off with Minerva-"

"I can't take my chances." Levy deadpanned "Unlike him, I'm making something with my life-"

"He still loves you." that stopped Levy in her tracks "He still wants to marry you. Jet's been living on my couch for months ever since you kicked him out, and not a night goes by do I still hear him cry for you at night." Levy looked at the ground for a moment before letting out a short sigh.

"I don't love him." Levy said "Why should I love a cheater? I don't think I can ever trust him again." Droy looked sad to hear this, he looked more like the reason he wanted the two to get back together was so that way Jet could move out.

"Well," Droy said "I got most of his stuff, I just need his favorite hat-"

"It's where the idiot left it." Levy cut "on the hat shelf in the closet." Droy walked over to the closet and took the large brown furry top hat and dusted it off.

"We going to get together for lunch sometime?" asked Droy.

"When I don't have work and Jet isn't involved? Then yes." Droy nodded and gave Levy a hug.

"Sorry about the head injury, I recommend you go to the hospital to be safe." Droy nodded, grabbed the bags of Jet's stuff and waved good bye.

The moment he left, Levy grabbed her Chinese food and called Makarov.

 _"How did it go?"_ Makarov asked.

"Terrible." Levy groaned "I had nothing but a hard time with him. I tried to explain why I need his alibi but he refuses to give it!"

 _"He's been through a lot in his life."_ Makarov explained _"Try to gain his trust next time you see him."_

"While I was there sir, I had a weird feeling in my gut. One part was saying he did do it, but..."

 _"But what dear girl?"_

"Another part told me he was innocent; that part seemed a lot stronger. Yeah, he was aggravating to the point of no return; but I just got that feeling it wasn't him. Like- he was being framed, he doesn't really strike me as the type to lie."

 _"That's why I hired you Levy."_ Makarov explained _"I could tell that you had a special ability with people the moment I met you. I think you can try to break this man's walls to the ground. I have to go, I got some paper work but I think you made some progress today. I hope you have a wonderful night."_ they both hung up and Levy continued her evening plans before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok, Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! I'm taking next week off because Love fest took a lot of my time the past few weeks and I'm close to being REALLY behind. Trust me, I don't find this fun being so behind. It's been going on for a year and I'm still climbing my way back up.

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : **Making Friends**

Two days had passed since Levy and Gajeel's first meeting. Gajeel continued his routine that he performed in prison; wake up, get breakfast, shower and beat up anyone trying to rape him, cell time, put up with Salamander's idiotic rants, lunch, outside time, dinner, cell check and lights out. But for the past two days, his thoughts couldn't help but think about his new lawyer, Levy. He couldn't help but feel kind of guilty for the way he treated her a few days ago; she was only trying to help. Yeah, she was a rookie lawyer but still, he couldn't trust her. He went over to a small table near his bunk which had four pictures; one was of him and his childhood friend, Juvia when they were children and at a school field trip to the amusement park. The second photo was of him as a child, learning how to ride a bike with his dad holding onto him. He smiled at the memory and remembered how one of his dad's girlfriend's at the time took it.

When Gajeel was just born, his mother picked up and left him under unknown conditions; it left him to be raised by his dad, Metalicana. When asked about his mom, Metalicana would reply that she left because she 'wanted to see the world'. Or at least, that was her excuse. His dad dated numerous women in order to find the one he felt would be good enough to serve as a mother-figure to his son since his skank of a wife decided to leave him with their child. There were some Gajeel liked and treated him like he was their kid but some hated children and wanted Metalicana to leave him for foster care. But no matter what, Metalicana made sure he raised his son to be a good person and respect people no matter what. The picture next to it was a more recent photo of Gajeel and his father, besides the age difference; you could mistake them for twins. The final picture was not of a human but a cat; a very big-boned black cat with a white muzzle and a scar near his left eye (which came from his days of when he was forced to survive in an alley).

"Did you call your lawyer today Gajeel?" Natsu suddenly asked his cellmate.

"Can it Salamander, not in the fuckin' mood." Gajeel grumbled back.

"Gajeel, my trial is next week and I just fired my lawyer this morning. If I don't get a new one and a damn good one soon, I'm screwed. Not only that, your trial is four months away. You're lucky the judge was kind enough to give you extra time so the cops could re-examine your case."

"Like they would. These cops are fucking corrupt."

"Well, if what you say is true, then you've got to prove it. Just tell your lawyer that freaking alibi and quit being such a baby about it."

"You calling me a pussy Salamander?!"

"Basically! You need to man up and tell your lawyer your alibi for that night or you're going to be living in this cell for life with no possibility of parole! And get me a freaking good lawyer!" Gajeel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok." he groaned "You win Salamander." he walked over to the barred door and screamed at the nearest guard "Oi Guard! Get me my lawyer!"

* * *

"So he just acted like that?" Levy's friend Lucy said to her. Lucy was a friend Levy met in high school and has been best friends with her ever since. They even graduated from the same law school.

"He just gave me a very hard time and I left." Levy said after slurping on her bowls of noodles.

"Geez louise. He sounds like a frigging jerk. More Soy Sauce please!" Lucy told the waiter when he past by.

"I don't know Lu-chan. I don't see him as the type to be a cold-blooded killer. I just see him as a good guy who took a bad path in life. Probably had a lot of issues growing up." Levy then took a sip of her cup of Cola.

"You just met him and it was one session. Did you really see all of that through him?" Lucy asked while adding soy sauce to her ramen.

"Yeah," Levy smiled sadly "after the grueling amount of anger I went through."

"No wonder you graduated top of our class." Suddenly, a cellphone ring was heard through the conversation. Levy pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the number on the screen.

"I don't know the number. I better answer to see if it's a phone solicitor or not." She slid the talk button "Hello?"

 _"Collect call from Magnolia Maximum Security Correctional Facility."_ An automated voice machine's voice rang out _"From Inmate number : 4-1000-2356-7-7-777. Press 1 to accept or Press 2 to deny the call."_ Levy rolled her eyes the moment she heard this, she knew right away who was calling; Gajeel. Levy pressed the 1 on the phone and she was soon connected with Gajeel.

 _"Shrimp?"_ he said into the phone.

"Hello Gajeel." Levy said in a slightly annoyed yet uppity tune.

 _"I need you to come to the prison. I need to talk to you."_

"Excuse me?! I'm at lunch with a friend right now, I'm nowhere near ready to see-"

 _"I need you to be here in about two hours. It's some important shit and whatnot."_ With that said, he hung up the phone, leaving a very fuming Levy.

* * *

Levy left her lunch with Lucy and went back to her apartment to gather the files and whatnot. She soon arrived at the prison and met up with Gajeel in an interrogation room.

"What do you want Gajeel?" Levy said while getting the files together "If it's something stupid then you can forget it."

"I just called to apologize for my attitude the other day. But now you acted like that, I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

"Oh." Levy blinked "I-I forgive you I guess."

"I've been treated like shit my whole life, so I'm not trusting towards new people."

"I understand, it really stinks being treated like that. Trust me, I had a lot in my life that wasn't pleasant. I put a lot of trust in people in my life, and sometimes it blows up in my face." Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow when he heard her say that.

"Friend betrayed ya?" he suddenly questioned.

"Boyfriend." Levy sighed "Ex-boyfriend to be exact."

"So, you're single now?"

"Yeah, I have no plans to get back together with him though. It wasn't a pretty break up."

"Cheated?"

"With his new employee my friend was rehabilitating to get a better life."

"Ouch."

"I'm better off without him. He's been trying to get back together with me for months. Heck, I caught our friend Droy taking his stuff in my apartment-"

"He broke into your apartment?" Gajeel catechized "If anything, because of that, he should be in here instead of me-"

"My ex gave him his key." Levy explained "We use to live together, my ex and I; until I walked in on him cheating on me and then I kicked him out as well as his slut."

"I see." Gajeel nodded.

"What about you? Were you seeing anyone?"

"I was." Gajeel shrugged "But I broke up with her about two months ago."

"Cheated as well?"

"No, she was bad news. Since I was a member of The Phantom Lord Gang I met her through a friend in the gang. She was hot I admit it and real wild in bed. But, I was starting to want something more than sex and then I realized she just wasn't for me. Only saw me as a boy toy."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah but damn, that chick was a devil in bed. Since I'm talking to you, I need a lawyer-"

"Wait," Levy cut "You're replacing me?!"

"Wha? No!" Gajeel defended "It's for my cellmate! He has a trial next week and he just fired his lawyer. He's been bugging me to ask you if you know someone who can help prove his innocence."

"Oh. What's he being tried for?"

"Arson. He claims he had nothing to do with the fire that broke out but evidence proves otherwise. I think he's innocent, I mean he seems like the pyromaniac type but not the type to do it because he feels like it. He'd only burn something if he had to, not while there's people in the room."

"I see." Levy nodded "I think I may have an opening, let me call my friend." Levy then dialed her phone and Gajeel heard it ring. He spotted her put the phone on speaker.

"Lu-chan?" Levy's voice said into the phone.

 _"Levy-Chan!"_ said another voice _"You left that asshole by now?"_

"I'm with him right now and you're on speaker." Levy explained into the phone, slightly embarrassed her friend said such things "Listen, are you taking clients now?"

 _"I haven't had a case yet."_ Lucy explained _"Makarov said he's finding me a case to prove myself. Why? What's up?"_

"Gajeel's cellmate is being charged with arson and needs a new lawyer."

"Yeah, and one who doesn't do crack and actually is willing to win the case!" Gajeel screamed into the phone.

 _"Well , I can assure your friend-"_

" _ **Cellmate.**_ "

 _"Right, cellmate, that I'm nowhere near on crack and have a degree in law as well as a bachelors degree in forensics as well as Levy."_ Gajeel looked at Levy in shock when he heard her friend say that _"Can you give me his name?"_

"Natsu Dragneel." Gajeel said "I just call him Salamander."

 _"Ok, I'll call Makarov and let him know about Natsu, Levy, can you give Gajeel the main number to The Firm to give to Natsu?"_

"Yeah," Levy replied "I'll write it down right now."

 _"Perfect! I won't let Natsu down! Thank you Levy!"_ Lucy said into the phone before saying goodbye to her friend and hanging up.

"Thanks I guess." Gajeel uncomfortably shrugged.

"I'm your lawyer." she smiled "It's my job to help you." a pregnant silence filled the room before Gajeel looked at her.

"Look, I know I can come across as an asshole; but the reason I guess you could say I ain't into talkin about that fucking alibi is because I think it's embarrassing, if you ask me." Levy nodded.

"I understand." she explained "There are certain things you aren't willing to open up about since you and I don't really know each other that well, we need to build up a trust." at that moment, an idea came to mind "And I think I got an idea for it! Are you available for visiting hours tomorrow?"

"I should be." Gajeel shrugged "The fuck you thinking about short stack?"

"I want to come back tomorrow, and I'll bring a board game or some cards! It's a perfect way for us to get to know each other!" she got up and began to get her bearings together "Do you have any games in particular you like?"

"I used to like playing _Go Fish_ with my old man as a kid." he shrugged "I also liked that _Monopoly_ shit."

"I'll be sure to bring those!" She straightened her jacket out and extended her hand out to Gajeel "See you tomorrow!" unsure of what to think, Gajeel extended his hand out as well and both did a firm handshake before Levy left to the local toy store to by what was needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 4!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Of Board Games and Time**

After the meeting, Levy raced to the local Toy Store and bought a few board games and a deck of cards for her and Gajeel to play with during the visit tomorrow. With the bags in tow, and a small dinner in a small bag, she managed to fumble her way into her apartment, put some of the stuff down and turned the lights on. She placed the boardgames and goodies she bought on the table near her front door and cracked her back a tiny bit.

"Man what a day..." she yawned. Levy then took a quick glance at the items she bought and pulled out one of the board games, studyig the front cover "Gajeel's probably gonna love these."

"Who's Gajeel?" a voice cross-examined. Levy almost jolted out of her skin when she heard that voice ask her that question. She looked to her left to find a red haired male who kept his hair in an odd pony tail with pale skin, a purple shirt, brown pants and black boots looking at her.

"J-JET?!" she squeaked "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You cursed." Jet pointed out, avoiding her question "You're obviously pissed."

"Damn right I am! I want to know why you're here!" he got up from the couch and made his way over to the bluenette.

"I came here to talk since you won't answer my calls."

"No duh. You cheated on me with a hooker!"

"I believe the politcally correct term is Stripper." Jet indicated "But that doesn't matter right now, I cut my ties with Minerva! Please, I want to get back together." he took Levy's hands and cupped them into his, only for her to yank them away.

"No." Levy hissed "You had your chance. Now go!"

"But Levy! Please! I want to marry you!"

"Jet, I'm sorry, but- I-I'm seeing someone!" she dissembled. That had to be one of the only times she ever told a lie to someone. Jet's face paled when he heard those words.

"That Gajeel guy. It's him isn't it?" she looked at Jet before giving a nod.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks." she fabricated "Lucy introduced me to him."

"I see." he swallowed "Well, I want you to know that I still want you back. And I'll fight for you if I have to." He walked out of the apartment without a word while Levy slumped to the floor with a thousand yard stare.

* * *

Levy arrived at the prison around noon the next day, with the bag filled with the board games. Security checked the games for anything suspicious before deeming them safe and letting her in. Gajeel was soon brought in and sat right across Levy.

"Yer back?" he inquositioned "Why?" she opened the bag she was carrying and revealed the contents. His eyes widened as big as saucers "You brought board games?"

"I figured it's the best way for us to bond." shrugged the lawyer.

"By playing board games?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Gonna be fucking honest, no."

"Board games it is."

At that moment, Levy began to set up one of the games and make sure that everything was in place. Gajeel watched her with mere curiousity before saying something.

"Something on your mind?" he quizzed, she jumped a bit at his sudden question.

"Huh?" she piped "No, I'm fine."

"Seems like ya got something on yer mind there short stuff."

"Will you knock it off with the nicknames?"

"Nah. Yer all of those and you know it." a growl passed the woman's lips and she finally let out a gruff exhale.

"If it means so much to you, my ex boyfriend managed to get into my apartment last night... fortunately I had the locks changed but he was trying to get back together with me."

"The fuck?" Gajeel queried "Can't that guy take a hint?"

"Apparently not." Levy opined "Because if he did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I guess. But still, loser cheated on ya, you kicked him out while his dick was still between his legs, and he ain't taking the hint that it's over! If I was dating ya, I wouldn't do that shit." wait- what? Levy's mouth was now agape from Gajeel's last sentence.

"I-I-I-" she stammered "I appreciate that." she managed to find the words she wanted to tell the inmate without embarrassing herself "Ok, you ready?"

"Damn straight."

"You go first." he took the dice and shook them in his hand and the two watched as they trundled onto the board game.

* * *

They played all the board games they could that day. They talked about their lives, their interests, hobbies, current events, anything their minds could think at this moment. They shared jokes, funny stories in their lives, just anything they could do to pass the time.

"Alright!" a guard suddenly shouted "Visiting Hours are over! Say your goodbyes and get moving!" Levy looked at the time on her cellphone and realized how late it was: Quarter to six.

"Looks like I have to leave." Levy sheepishly smiled.

"Fuck this visiting hours bullshit." Gajeel execrabled.

"It's noisomeness I can say for sure; but I will be back."

"Is two days from now good? That's my next visiting day. Fuckers like to give me limited visiting days."

"I'll come visit in two days." Levy smiled warmly which for some odd reason made Gajeel's heartbeat become irregular. Which never happened to him in his lifetime "See you soon!" with that said, Levy promenaded her way out of the prison.

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Levy pulled out her car keys and was about to try and open her old, used car when she felt her cellphone begin to go: _bzzzt! bzzzt! bzzt!_ she pulled it out of her jacket pocket and saw the name: "Lucy" light up on the screen. Levy pressed the _answer_ button immediately.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

 _"Levy!"_ hollered Lucy over the phone _"You're not going to believe this! But I got Natsu acquitted!"_ the bluenette's eyes almost bulged out of her skull at those words.

"You're kidding me! What happened?!"

 _"It was the craziest thing! The evidence was right in front of everyone but no one bothered to look! Come over to my place, I'll tell you what happened!"_

"Won't it compromise the case?"

 _"Not unless there's a trial going on! And since I proved Natsu is innocent, the real perp is behind bars and Natsu gets to go free tomorrow!"_

"I'll be over in a jiffy!" she hung up from the conversation right then and there, started up the automobile, and decided to drive to the liquor store first. It was a special occasion after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Welp, here we go! Chapter 5! Let's see what Lucy has to say!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Built Trust**

A bottle of violaceaous in a brown paper bag rumbled on the passenger car seat as Levy drove to her best friend's house to celebrate Lucy's first case going smoothly. She arrived at the woman's lovely home and pulled into her driveway when sunset was on the brink. Levy hopped out of the car with the bottle of spirits and walked to the door as Lucy was unimpending it.

"Oh my God Levy!" Lucy squealed when she saw the brown bag "You didn't have too!"

"It's a special occasion." she smiled "You finished your first case since Law School."

"Thank you!" she hugged the bluenette for her kindness and invited her inside.

* * *

Lucy pulled out her mother's fine wine glasses that she left to Lucy to inherit after her passing many years prior and helped her best friend uncork the mixed drink. She poured two even glasses before handing one to her best friend. The girls did a quick toast to the occasion before taking a taste, tasting the alcohol inside but the sapor of the grape and cranberry like mix.

"So," Levy brung to pass "tell me what happened! The fact you got him off the hook before his trial shows you found something!"

"I did!" boasted Lucy while taking a quick sip "Do you remember _Igneel's Castle?_ "

"That indoor play park and arcade we used to go to as kids? Oh my God I remember Erza got so sick from eating too much of their cake during her birthday party!"

"Me too! I also remember Gray trying to win that bike and arguing with the prize guy!" the women laughed at the memory of their friend who was in his underwear and arguing with the man at the prize stand before being escorted to the exit.

"It turns out Natsu's Dad is the owner and founder of the place. " the blonde lawyer explained while wiping a loose tear from her eye "His father started having him work there to learn the ropes so he could inherit the business one day. However there was one worker who was trying to win Natsu's Dad's favor."

"The worker was jealous?" Levy queried.

"He was really hoping to get a promotion. But when Natsu started working there, Igneel started paying close attention to Natsu."

"But Natsu is Igneel's son. Didn't he kno-"

"That's the thing; he _didn't_ know! He thought Natsu was a new employee stealing the spotlight! So he decided to try and 'even the odds'."

"So he set the place on fire?!" realized Levy.

"He figured it would get rid of Natsu." Lucy explained "The crime was perfect I admit it; but there was one flaw in his plan."

"What's that?"

"He forgot about the security camera." both girls bursted into laughter the moment Lucy revealed that detail. After the fits of laughter died down "So, how's your case coming along?"

"Slowly but surely I'm getting somewhere with Gajeel. I don't think he's as bad as I initially thought, he's just been through so much that it takes him a long time to trust people."

"If I went through half the shit he went through, I would too." Lucy took a big swig of her glass after commenting that.

"So Jet got into my apartment last night." Lucy comically expectorated her wine hearing that.

"W-what?!" Lucy out cried "How the hell did that happen?!"

"He used his key." explained Levy with a sigh "I filed with my land lord to change the locks; but he said it won't happen until next week."

"Why the hell did Jet pay you a visit?!"

"He wanted to try and get back together. He tried to convince me but I refused until he finally left."

"Normally it takes Jet a lot to finally give in. What did you say?" Levy's whole face turned bright red.

"I-I told him I'm seeing someone.."

Dead silence.

"You're seeing someone?!" Lucy howled with disbelief.

"I'm not!" Levy tried to explain "I only said that to get him of my back!"

"Oh." Lucy calmed down after hearing her best friend's confession. A minute passed before they continued the conversation "Who did you tell him you were dating?"

"No one." Levy admitted "He caught me coming back from buying board games for Gajeel and I to play during visiting hours and when I said I was seeing someone, he asked if it was Gajeel."

"What did you say?"

"I-I went along with it." again, silence.

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah, he believed me right off the bat."

"So... _are_ you dating Gajeel?" Lucy questioned. Levy's cheeks turned pink at that question.

"No!" she tried to explain "We're not dating!"

"So... do you have feelings for him?" the bluenette's face turned completely red.

"No! H-he's just my client!" Lucy suddenly bursted into laughter before finally saying something.

"I'm only teasing Levy; but in all seriousness, Jet seems to me like he's not going to give up so easy."

"That's what he told me before he left; that he won't give up on me."

"See? Already he's not quitting! I'm going to be completely honest with you on this Levy and don't take it in any bad way; I do like Jet as a friend, but I don't think you and him are really good for each other. I always got that vibe he was going to pull what he did to you and I think I hit the nail on the head with this one. Not only that, I felt he was someone that never truly completed you."

"Completed me?" Levy echoed.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled while sipping her wine "completed you! You know: soul mates, missing piece of a puzzle, the whole nine yards. There was just something about Jet that always seemed to lack in your relationship with him. You both had almost everything; but you needed that one thing, and that one thing probably would've made you last longer."

"Which is..."

"I don't really know to be honest. But I can tell you if you and him did end up getting married, you probably would've been in Marriage Counciling or at the court house filing for a divorce in less than a year." Levy thought about her best friend's words and realized she had a point. When Levy was with Jet she was just so infatuated she barely noticed a few of the details Lucy pointed out. The truth was the relationship was really missing something. Maybe it was trust and loyalty or that missing thing Lucy pointed out. Now that she was more aware of this, Levy realized that her and Jet truly were never meant to be. So it was a blessing in disguise they broke up.

* * *

Two days have passed after Lucy and Levy's meeting and both Gajeel and Levy were back to playing board games. It's been an hour into it and so far, Gajeel was on a losing streak.

"Aw c'mon!" Gajeel groaned "How is this possible?!"

"Sorry Gajeel!" the lawyer shrugged "But I guess it's one of those days."

"Seriously, how the fuck did you beat me in every damn game?!"

"Luck I guess."

"Swear to God if I get out of here, I'll kick your ass at a game of cards one day!"

"Here's hoping!" a moment of silence suddenly fell between the two before Gajeel looked to the lawyer.

"I didn't do it ya know..." he suddenly modulated "Kill Belno."

"I know you didn't." Levy spoke up which caught Gajeel off guard "Because I can tell by the way you are you couldn't have done it."

"She saw me as her son. She lost her real one in a shoot out years ago and she didn't want me to go down the same path her kid went through. I was trying to get clean and you could see where that got me." really seeing the truth inside his eyes, for some odd reason, Levy unconsciously placed her hand on top of his as a form of comfort to the man. He looked at her hand on top of his and felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

"Gajeel, if Belno wanted you to clean up your act and that's what you tried to do, then it shows me you're not a monster. You're someone who just made a few mistakes and you're trying to correct them." it was at that moment, Gajeel felt something spark inside of him, he felt his heart beat skip for a second or two and that's when he realized he could trust her.

"If I tell you my alibi, you have to promise me you won't tell a fucking soul." Gajeel said sternly "It's only between you and me." Levy looked at Gajeel with the same sternness and gave him a nod.

"I promise you Gajeel," she swore "I will never tell anyone." Gajeel looked around the visitation room and realized that there were fewer people than before and he then leaned in closer to Levy.

"I think it's best I tell you everything from the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Here we go! Gajeel's alibi! Can't wait to show you guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gajeel's Alibi**

 _"I guess you could say the fucking situation started years ago."_ Gajeel began _"I grew up without a mom, my dad raised me by himself and had a girlfriend every other week. Some wanted me dead a few treated me like a mom would've. By the time I was in my teens I was already getting into shit. Car jackings, drug dealings, robbery, petty crap. I joined Phantom Lord as an outlet in life and that got me into trouble almost every week. About three months ago, I got arrested for robbery of a local convenience store. My old man was so sick of my shit he refused to pay for my bail this time. However, someone was able to actually pay my bail and I was let go..."_

* * *

 _"Redfox!" the officer screamed "Your bail has been payed!" the officer opened the cell door to a cocky smirked Gajeel who was thrilled his father finally came to his senses and let him out of jail._

 _"Gihihihihihi." he smirked "Old man finally came to his senses huh?"_

 _"It wasn't your father this time." Gajeel paled hearing that._

 _"What?! Then who?!" an older woman approached him._

 _"I did." said the older woman. Gajeel recognized her immediately; it was Belno, the owner of the convienece store he just robbed "I bailed you out."_

 _"What? Why the hell would you of all people bail me out?!"_

 _"Come with me, I want to talk." hesitant at first, Gajeel obligingly followed._

* * *

 _She owned an old buwick skylark that looked as if it seen better days. She interposed her way into the old car and pened the passenger side for Gajeel to enter which he did. She started the car and began to drive away from the police station._

 _"Do you know why I'm taking you home?" Belno questioned Gajeel._

 _"To be honest," Gajeel grumbled "I could fucking care less."_

 _"I came here to give you a warning. I'm advising you to leave Phantom Lord." Gajeel's whole face looked appalled at her words._

 _"You fucking kidding me? You telling me, Black Steel Gajeel to leave Phantom Lord?"_

 _"I'm not telling you too." Belno corrected "I'm only giving you advice."_

 _"Why?!" Gajeel screamed "Why would I leave a gang that treats me like a king?"_

 _"Because you know as well as I know they're bad for you, that you're better off somewhere else."_

 _"I'm one of Jose's best! I get treated like fucking royalty in that gang-"_

 _"Does Jose really say you're one of his best with honesty, or does he say that so he can just keep using you?" the car grew dead silent after Belno's question, Gajeel actually never thought of that to be honest._

 _"Gajeel," Belno explained "you're a smart young man; but you have to realize that Jose is only using you. Being a convienent store owner, I've seen many troubled youths like you who were under Jose's control for years, my son was one of them and he payed for it with his life in a shoot out." Gajeel felt the air change that moment, he heard a story from some of the longer time members about a shoot out a few years ago that taken the life of a few Phantom Lord members. He never expected to come into contact with one of their relatives._

 _"I'm sorry." Gajeel said to Belno for some reason. He wasn't one to give someone sympathy, but for some odd reason he felt he should._

 _"Thank you;" Belno genuinely smiled "but I have to say you remind me of my son in some sense. And I want to give you the advice that I wish I could've given him: Nothing lasts forever in that gang, and it's only a matter of time before Jose decides he won't need you and disposes of you. I won't force you to quit; but if you want to live to see your own grandchildren, then quit now and save yourself before it's too late. For your sake and for the people you love, I would do it." for some odd reason, her advice actually got to Gajeel. It made him begin to think over a lot of things in his life with this gang and how seriously bollixed it can get in there. He even once witnessed Jose tell one of his higher ups to execute a lower member for failing to get the drugs for them to sell. Maybe Belno had a point, being in this gang wasn't worth it. He sat there and thought about everything Belno has said to him for a moment before finally they pulled into Gajeel's driveway._

 _"Take my words of wisdom Gajeel." Belno smiled "It could save your life. I hope the next time I see you, it's as a customer and not someone trying to rob my store. Have a good rest of the night Gajeel." Gajeel unlocked the old car and made his way outside, as she backed up, Gajeel unconsciously waved goodbye to the woman. For the rest of that night, Gajeel's brain was on auto pilot. His father wasn't even aware he was home until the next morning, he was that silent. Around twelve, maybe three in the morning, Gajeel came to a decision._

* * *

 _"_ After that night," Gajeel explained to Levy "I made the decision to leave Phantom Lord. I made up an excuse to Jose that something came up in my life recently that made me have no choice but to leave Phantom Lord. He normally has a very violent reaction but he took it well I guess. After I left, I moved out of my old man's place, I also got a job at a local place and started looking into getting a degree."

"So that's your relationship with Belno," Levy breathed "but the night she died, where were you?" a blush started to creep up on his cheeks.

"D-do you know that kid place _Igneel's Castle?_ "

"Of course!" Levy smiled "I used to go there all the time with my friends when I was little!"

"Yeah," Gajeel smiled slightly "my old man used to take me there when he wasn't working. I got a job there to fix those arcade machines. Little shits for kids would stick a lot of crap in those things and I had to repair them. The night Belno was killed, I had to cover someone's shift..."

"Oh, was one of the mechanics sick?"

"No... the guy who wears the dragon costume had food poisoning from bad lobster or shit..."

"And you had to go into the dragon costume."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah. I was in the fucking costume."

Levy wasn't sure to either laugh or be surprised that a big, tough guy like Gajeel would go as far as to wear a costume of a big red cartoon dragon that she and her friends used to love hugging when they were small. Then again, she could see why he was embarrassed to tell anyone his alibi for so long.

"Well," Levy suddnly said trying to clear the air "do you remember what time you were working?"

"Yeah, I got there at four and left a closing time." Gajeel remembered "The place has a six am to 11pm work time." Levy thought for a moment and realized what Gajeel said off setted the entire report.

Before she met with Gajeel for the first time, she read the police report and learned Belno was killed around 9pm that night; but Gajeel was working from 4pm until closing! Not only that _Igneel's Castle_ was on the other side of town from Belno's home and it takes thirty five minutes to get to and from her home! There was no way he could've went to her house and been at work at the same time!

"Gajeel," Levy realized "there's no way you could've done it! If your alibi checks out, then you're not the murderer!"

"That's what I've been fucking telling everyone!" Gajeel said "Finally! Someone with a fucking brain around here!"

"If you're ok with this Gajeel," Levy asked "do you mind if I speak with your boss? It's not that I don't believe you or anything; but if we're going to get you out of here, I need to have your story confirmed."

"As long as he can tell'em I was there," he waved "fine by me."

"Perfect! Thank you Gajeel! Now, are you up for a round of _Operation_?" if Gajeel's grin could grow any wider, it just did.

"Yer so fucking going down." Levy pulled out the board game and once again, they entered their own little world where it was only the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Not much to say except enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: W** h **en Tides Begin to Churn**

The next day, Levy and Lucy made the decision to head to _Igneel's Castle_ to speak with Gajeel's boss. Levy decided it would be best to speak with him as soon as possible (she would've yesterday but it was another late visit with Gajeel). As for Lucy coming along? She wanted to take a trip down memory lane and maybe win a few games (she also was hoping to win a few stuffed toys that she could donate to a children's hospital). They both got out of Levy's car and looked up at the building that was designed to look like a medieval castle with a large, red cartoon dragon on the front of the castle like building with the logo: _Igneel's Castle_.

"Wow," Lucy said with amazement, considering she wasn't in this place in close to twelve years "the building changed."

"Yeah," Levy realized "you're right." she began to notice some of the details that have changed such as a newer coat of paint on the castle, vegetation to make it look older, and the cute cartoon dragon they knew growing up looked as if he was redesigned.

"Well," Lucy opined, still slightly surprised from some of the changes "Let's see what else has changed." Levy nodded and walked into the place with Lucy.

* * *

The indoor arcade and play palace didn't seem to change that much over the years. Despite new arcade games, refurbishing in some areas, it really didn't change much. Levy couldn't help but peer into the next room where the dining area was. Her eyes were captured by five large animated dragons that were on the stage and performing the same tunes they had been for over twelve years. Maybe they added a few new songs to their routine; but to be honest, Levy wouldn't put it past them.

"Levy look!" Lucy suddenly pointed out to the bluenette. She looked into the direction her best friend pointed in and saw a red cartoonish looking dragon, just like the one outside, going over to a group of children and hugging them: Igneel The Dragon, the main mascot of the Igneel's Castle gang.

The dragon mascot noticed the two girls and decided to make his way over to the busty blonde and honey-brown eyed bluenette. He gave a motion to both girls like as if to say he wanted a hug, which surprised them both. Shrugging and seeing nothing wrong with it, Levy and Lucy hugged the mascot just like they did growing up.

"Hey girls." a voice came out of the mascot suit "What's happening?" Lucy recognized that voice right away.

 _"Natsu?"_ Lucy whispered "Is that you?"

"Yeah," the dragon replied "it's me."

"Wait, Natsu?" Levy realized "As in Gajeel's old cellmate?"

"One and only."

"I know you're dad owns the place;" Lucy questioned "but what're you doing in that thing?"

"We're short staffed." Natsu replied a little muffled from the mascot head "Dad asked me to get in the suit for today, got three kid's birthday parties today and all request for a meet and greet with Igneel the Dragon. What're you doing here?"

"We came here to speak with your dad." Levy explained "According to Gajeel, your dad knows the alibi as well. So we came to check to see if Gajeel's story checks out."

"Iron brains finally said his alibi huh?" Natsu smiled through the suit "Dad is out to lunch right now but should be back within the next hour. You girls go order some pizza and I'll send him over to you both when he gets back." he then quickly waved goodbye to the girls and returned to the children's party.

* * *

The girls bought a pizza pie to chow down on while watching the robot dragons sing their merry songs while moving in a robotic style. Some of the children were dancing near the stages to the songs that they were use to hearing and then, an employee came out with a birthday cake which signaled the kids to sing happy birthday for the one who's party it was for.

"Excuse me?" the sudden sentence interrupted the girls. They looked to find a man who was in his fifties to early sixties. He had Sakura pink hair that was beginning to lighten in it's hue. He had scars on his face and throughout his body and was wearing clothes that were semi formal. Lucy knew right off the bat he had to be Natsu's father "Are you Natsu's friends?"

"Yes!" Levy nodded "Are you Natsu's dad?"

"I sure am." he smirked "I'm Igneel Dragneel." he extended his hand out for the girls to shake.

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy introduced "And this is my friend Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh! So this is the Lucy I've heard so much about! Heheheh, Natsu told me a lot about you. Well, for what you did for my son, I'm letting you come here for free for now on."

"Wow!" Lucy replied in disbelief "I really appreciate that!"

"I know yer probably too old for this place but you can always eat here if ya want or play some games if it tickles yer fancy heheheh."

"Thank you." Igneel then grabbed a seat and sat down with the girls.

"So," Igneel asked "Natsu told me you're here for Gajeel?"

"Yes!" Levy explained "Gajeel said his alibi the night the murder he's suspected of was that he was working here. He was here up until closing time according to him."

"Oh yeah he was." Igneel remembered "I asked him to come in even though it was supposed to be his day off. He's a hard worker that Gajeel, my arcade machine's never worked so good in years. Heck, they haven't worked this well, even coming out of the manufacturers. But as for Gajeel, he was here the night that situation occurred. He only had two breaks the entire time and it was a small fifteen minute break."

"Do you know where he was during the breaks?"

"He was in the back of the stage eating meals he brought from home. He wasn't in the mood for buying food from here or local restaurants and he didn't want to be late for his next shift."

So Gajeel _was_ here the whole time! If he was here then there was no way he murdered Belno! If Igneel gave the police the information to the police, then they could let him out!

" !" Levy suddenly spoke "Do you mind if we take a copy of the Security Cameras footage from that day to give to the police?"

"Absolutely! I want to help Gajeel any way I can!" he led the girls to the Security Room where he pulled the files from that day up and burnt them onto a disc. Once the disc was accessible, Igneel handed the disc to Levy "I hope this can help him in someway."

"Thank you." Levy smiled while placing the disc into her purse "I hope so too."

* * *

Later that day, Levy made her way to the local police station. She entered the building as cops were bringing in a teenager who kept claiming his innocence.

"I told you I didn't have that weed on me!" he hollered.

"Oh really?" The cop questioned "Then why did we find it in your trunk?"

"You placed that there after doing an illegal search you dick!"

"Tell it to the judge!" Levy watched as hey man-handled the teen to a cell. She watched as they tossed him in and slammed the door shut.

 _M-Maybe he deserved it._ Levy tried to reason with herself _Yeah, probably was just accusing the police officer._

She found a few Police Officers sitting at the front desk of the Department and made her way to them. At first, they ignored the small bluenette but finally acknowledged her very existence once she cleared her throat.

"Can I _help_ you?" said the officer at the front desk a bit too snidely.

"Yes," Levy replied a bit defensive "my name is Levy McGarden, I am the lawyer for Gajeel Redfox. I would like to speak with the lead investigator for the murder case my client is involved in."

"You're looking at him." Levy blinked at the reply. She studied the male and realized he was a tall lanky looking man with black hair and a snake-like face. In fact, Levy wouldn't be surprised if he stuck his tongue out and it was split like a snake's. She saw his name tag and it revealed his name was Kurohebi, Levy remembered that it was the name of the head investigator of Gajeel's case.

"Then I would like to hand in this bit of evidence." Levy pulled the disc out of her purse and handed it to the detective who was covering the front desk "This I received from Igneel's Castle the night of the murder. This will show my client is innocent!" she handed the disc to the detective who looked at it before smirking.

"Thanksss." he smirked before taking the disc and discarding it in the trash. Levy was in a stunned silence.

"The hell?!"

"We already have enough evidence to convict him. We don't need any of thisss."

"Are you kidding me?! My client is innocent and you know this!" Levy hollered in anger "I come to you with proof that he's innocent and this is how I get treated?"

"Gajeel Redfox is guilty." said the cop "You can't do nothing about it. Even if he's innocent, he's going to be convicted." Levy's jar dropped at his words.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"It doesssn't go like that while I'm around or the rest of usss are here! Go tell your client he isssn't getting off ssssso eassily!" Levy was in total disbelief of how this was going. Swallowing her pride and not wanting to say anything that could cost her everything, she reaffirmed herself and walked out of the building.

* * *

Levy made her way to her car, miffed from the whole ordeal and just figuring out a way to prove Gajeel was truly innocent.

"Wait! Miss McGarden!" a woman's voice called out. Levy looked behind herself to find a police officer in uniform and heels with red hair that had intertwined braids trying to catch up to Levy "You forgot something!" she finally made it over to her and handed Levy something; it was the disc with Gajeel's alibi "I'm sorry my fellow officer did that to you. A lot of the police officers here aren't nice. They think they're above the law because they're cops but they're supposed to protect it."

"Are you the only one here who isn't corrupted?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "I was like them once because I thought that's how cops are supposed to be; but one day, I woke up and realized it wasn't right." she twirled a loose strand oh hair out of nerves when she realized what she was about to do "Miss McGarden, if what you're saying about your client being innocent is true, then he'll be convicted for the wrong reasons! I can give some help; but it won't be much since I could lose my job. "

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying you'll have to find the real killer yourself. You'll have to build an entire case _against_ the Police Department to prove this man's innocent." she looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in closer to Levy.

"I can take you to the crime scene tomorrow." she whispered "There's a lot still there and they haven't cleaned everything." Levy blinked at the officer's words.

"H-how do you know?" she asked.

"I was one of the responding cops that night. I could tell looking at the Crime Scene there was a lot they were missing. I'll take you tomorrow while it's still sectioned off."

"T-thank you."

"I gotta go, they'll get suspicious if they see me talking to you." the police officer began to walk away from Levy before Levy made a decision

"W-wait! What's your name?"

"My name is Officer Flare Corona. It was nice meeting you." she waved goodbye to the woman before heading back in.

It was then Levy realized how serious trouble Gajeel really was in.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Here we go! Will Levy be able to find evidence? Let's find out! Ps. Next week I'm taking off, it's going to be a real busy week and weekend for me personally so I won't have much time.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Collecting Evidence**

 _"They're what?!"_ Gajeel hollered at the top of his lungs over the phone that was on speaker. Levy was on her way to the crime scene when Gajeel decided to call and ask if she wanted to visit today, hoping they could catch up a bit and play more board games; but Levy explained to him that she was heading to the crime scene because of Kurohebi's actions yesterday _"They won't let me go?!"_

"I'm afraid so." Levy sighed as she spoke into the phone while driving "They truly believe you're guilty."

 _"This is fucked up! I got a right and I don't need their shit! Levy, get over here so I can file a suit against their fucking asses!"_

"We can't. With no evidence your trial would be dismissed immediately and there's a chance you'd have more charges against you. Unless we find evidence against them besides what they told me, it's our word against their's."

 _"So we can't do shit?"_ Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." Levy sighed "until I find more evidence that you're innocent, things don't look so good. Your checked out alibi isn't going to just cut it, the jury is going to want more."

 _"You better find evidence Levy, cause I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"_

"Don't you worry Gajeel, I'll do everything in my power to get you out!" they both hung up after the conversation and in about five minutes tops, she arrived at the scene of the crime.

Flare was in an unmarked police vehicle and was waiting outside the car near the crime scene. Once Levy made her way out of the car, Flare ushered Levy to the inside.

"In here! Quick!" she ushered "If the Precinct finds out we're here we're dead!"

* * *

Levy took one step into the home and was stunned at what she saw. The home was bloodied and furniture was disarray, there were crime markers everywhere, and what was once a beautiful space rug now was covered in blood. There was tape where the body was found, broken glass from a broken sliding door that was now boarded up by police. Levy couldn't help but feel terrible for Belno. What she went through in her final moments must've been horrifying.

"I have the report with me." Flare told Levy. She pulled out the folder from her little suitcase and began to read it "According to the report. Gajeel came into the home, threatened Belno, then he bashed Belno over the head with a crowbar and continued to do this until she died. Once she was dead, he broke the sliding door glass and tried flushing the evidence down the toilet." Levy roamed around the room and noticed how the glass from the door was inside the house and brought in farther from the door.

"This door wasn't broken from the inside." Levy told Flare "It was broken from the _outside._ Flare, was anything stolen?"

"Nothing." Flare explained "Nothing was stolen at all. Miss McGarden what's going on?" Levy ignored her question and continued to look around the room. When she looked at where Belno's body was found, she noticed how the area looked and then noticed where the body laid, a small hole was in the flooring.

"Flare!" Levy suddenly yelped "Help me remove the floor boarding!" Flare rushed to where the tool box was found and helped Levy remove the flooring. When the flooring came undone in that small area, something shiny caught Levy's eye. She pulled a glove out of her purse and placed it on one of her hands before taking the gloved hand and pulling the shiny object right out of the area.

"What is it?" Flare questioned. Levy turned it around in her hand multiple times before realizing what it was.

"It's a bullet." Levy realized "For a .45. "

"A bullet?" Flare pondered "But the evidence showed that Belno was bludgeoned to death." Levy thought about Flare's words and realized that wasn't what happened. No, it was far from that.

 _This was a break in._ Levy realized _If it was Gajeel she would've cordially invited him in. But whoever did this entered from the back. They broke in and struggled with Belno, then when they had her at their mercy, they shot her and then bludgeoned her to cover it up! From the records I read on Gajeel, he doesn't even own a gun!"_

"No, Belno wasn't." Levy breathed out "The bludgeoning was a cover up! Whoever killed Belno shot her! And whoever it is, is possibly paying your co-workers off to cover it up and blame Gajeel!"

"A pre-meditated murder on a Convenience Store owner?!" Flare realized "W-who

would do that?!" Levy thought for a moment before realizing who would possibly do this.

"Phantom Lord." Levy said out loud.

"The street gang? But they haven't been in the local limelight for months! And they only attack other gangs not innocent people."

"Gajeel told me he's a former member. Belno's son was a member but he died in a fight a few years ago. Gajeel explained to me that Belno recommended to him to leave the gang. He took the advice and tried to get straight and Phantom Lord seemed to have been ok with it."

"So this could be some form of retaliation." Flare realized.

"Yeah," Levy sighed "I better let Gajeel know I found something."

"Wait, what about the bullet? How are we going to be able to use it for your case?"

"I have a friend in Forensic Science." Levy explained "I have a minor in it; but my friend is now considered one of the best in the field to this date. I'll stop by his home tonight to give it to him. It should be safe with him."

 _"Bzzt! All units we got a report of a domestic disturbance down Rose Petal Ave can we get a vehicle there?"_ Flare answered the radio at that moment.

"I'm in the area, I can handle it!" Flare replied before buzzing out "I got to go Levy, contact me if you need help!"

"Thank you again Flare. Gajeel and I truly appreciate it."

"Before I go," Flare asked "is there something between you and him?" Levy's cheeks were beginning to turn red at her words.

"N-no!" Levy swallowed "We're not-" Flare laughed at Levy's reaction to her question.

"I'm only teasing. But I do say blue hair, the way you regard him is making me think something's there. So, maybe if this all blows over, go for it. It could be worth it." she walked out of the crime scene to respond to the call she received. As she left, Levy stood there in deep thought to one question: " _Do I have feelings for Gajeel?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Alright, I went away to a con last weekend so I decided to take off for the weekend and

 **Chapter 9: Piecing a Puzzle**

After Levy found the bullet at the crime scene, she delivered it to her friend Gray and his fiance Juvia (who conicidentally was a long time friend of Gajeel's) at their home. Levy explained the situation to them and how Gajeel was being accused for something they knew he would never do. Knowing this bullet was one of Gajeel's only reveries, Gray took the bullet for safe keeping.

"I know Porlyusica was asked to be one of the coroners for this case." Gray told Levy "I can call her later and ask her if she examined Belno's body."

"I would appreciate that Gray." Levy sighed "Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Levy decided to visit Gajeel to give him updates on the case, as they played the board game Levy brought that day, she told him everything he needed to know.

"So yea found a bullet?" Gajeel went over while placing a wooden block on top of more that are of the same size. They were playing _Jenga_ and seemed to have been getting rather far with it. The tower was growing taller by the minute but was getting weaker in the very foundation that built the tower in the first place.

"Yeah." Levy told Gajeel while gently pushing a piece of wood out of the tower "I think Belno may have been shot to death and they covered it up."

"Fuckers. But you got any clue who the hell would want to do this?"

"I personally believe it's Phanto-DAMNIT!" the tower fell the moment Levy placed the wooden block on the tower, making Gajeel the winner of the game

"Wait, wait, wait." Gajeel stopped her "You think it's my old gang who did this?"

"It's a heavy possibility." Levy explained "You admitted it to me that Jose took it nicely when you left and you found it surprising."

"Didn't even think much about that to be honest."

"Well, it's possible he was angered you left Phantom Lord and decided to seek revenge on you by killing Belno." Gajeel's eyes buldged out of his skull at those words.

"Shit! You gotta get me the fuck out of this place! If anyone here is a Phantom Lord member and finds out I left, I'm fucked!"

"Don't worry. I spoke with a judge and a few people and we managed to get the trial moved up to two weeks from tomorrow." his mouth went dry the moment she said those words.

"Two weeks from tomorrow?!" Gajeel gulped "You sure this will fucking work?"

"I have a feeling we're gaining enough evidence you're innocent." Levy reasoned "In fact, my friend is planning to visit the crime scene and check to see if your finger prints are anywhere."

"Fuck! What if those damn cops try to pay off the judge or jury?"

"They won't while I'm around."

"Well if those cops are fucking playing with my case, then what-" Levy suddenly stopped Gajeel mid-sentence and placed both her slim, feminite hands on the sides of his face. She then leaned in closer to Gajeel and got a good look at him.

"I'm not going to allow that." She told him "I won't let them send you to prison for life. You're going to walk out of that court house a free man Gajeel Redfox! Even if it means the end of my carreer!" he couldn't believe it. The fact she was willing to give up her aspirations just to prove he was innocent of this misdeed made him speechless. He continued to stare at her, to see if there was any hesitation, any sign she was lying; but there was none. She was serious and truthful.

"Levy..." Gajeel rasped. They stared at each other's lips with much curiosity and uncertainty. Their lips seemed so appealing to each other. So full of mystery and curiosity, like what would've happened if they kissed? So, Gajeel made the decision to put that to the test and gently kissed her lips. Levy was taken aback from Gajeel's sudden action and wanted to pull away and get away; but an unknown force made her return the kiss to Gajeel and pull him in closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Here we are! Trial time! I can't wait to get started! I'm dedicating this chapter to my buddy Snowmaiden. I don't want to get too into detail but she's currently going through a rough time in real life and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to her!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Trial: Realization**

That night Levy was in her apartment, trying to read a psychology book Lucy was loaning her to help with Gajeel's upcoming trial; but to be honest, she needed to read this book, but her heart wasn't into it right now. The kiss Gajeel placed on her lips was still on her mind. It was considered "Unprofessional" for a lawyer to have any kind of a romantic relationship with their client. She only played those board games to try and get Gajeel to open up to her more; she never expected it to turn into this! Levy touched her lips and still felt the ghost of his lips on her's, even if it's been a few hours since the kiss occured. How could she let this happen? She took so many classes in law school and all of her teachers agreed it was wrong to fall for your client! Maybe it's just a phase? These things happen! Going through a small crush on someone before finally getting over it and moving on.

But the thing was, Levy felt like if she were to try and get over Gajeel, she _couldn't_ move on. She went through so much heart break when Jet cheated on her, a pieceof her really was lead to believe he actually truly loved her and when the break up occured, she found it somewhat herculean to open up with people. Lucy of course is a different story since she's Levy's best friend; but Gajeel on the hand, seemed to have an understanding of her situation. He was someone who was tied down and pulled through the rough terain known as life and came out battered, scarred and stronger than before. Levy admired Gajeel's corageous attitude, and she couldn't blame him for closing himself off from humans for the way he was treated; she'd do the same if she was in his shoes.

But lately, Levy felt like everything she learned about this, was _wrong._ That the people who taught her professors and the people who taught them were wrong. That whoever came up with this rule was scorned from a bad relationship and wanted every single lawyer to suffer what they went through. A lot of these clients Levy would be dealing with would be the scum of the Earth; but not Gajeel. He seemed like a true gentleman despite his flaws, and to be honest, she wanted to see more of him. She wanted to get a chance with him! She wanted to see how he truly was, wanting to see everything about him, spend her life with hi- her eyes widened at this realization and tears began to pour from her eyes and landed in different places as weeps escaped her mouth: She was in love with Gajeel. And this love she felt, was one she never felt before; not even for Jet.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Levy and Gajeel's shared kiss and her realization, only for not much to change. Levy wanted to keep her distance from Gajeel, but she truly couldn't push herself away from him. She looked at Gajeel who was sitting at his chair, dressed in a grey suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. His long, wild black hair was combed and tied back, he was staring at the exact spot where the judge would be placed and he was twiddling his thumbs. The next few days were going to be rough, on all of them and if the judge and jury were as corrupt as the police, then Gajeel would be doomed from the start.

"Well if it isn't Gajeel Redfox." a voice suddenly snarked. Gajeel's eyes widened in realization; he knew that voice all too well. To his left, he and Levy looked to find several people making their way over to Gajeel and her. There were four of them, all males. One male was very alpine in size, his eyes covered with a bandage and hands in a prayer-like position. One male had two toned hair (Black and White to be exact), scar over the bridge of his nose and wore red clothing. A smaller male in green was next to him and from what Levy could see, he was somewhat a flexible person with a monocle and a weird haircut. And finally there was one man who seriously intimidated Levy in some sense. Height wise he was close to the larger male but seemed older, he wore a lot of the color purple, had an unusual mustache and an aura that made Levy nervous.

"Porla." Gajeel growled "The fuck you doing here?!"

"To testify of course." Porla shrugged "We were asked by the police to do so because of us being there when it happened."

"What the hell?!" Levy yelled "Since when did they allow a crook like you to be a witness?!"

"Since today, after all we made a deal the police and I. Once Gajeel is behind bars for killing Belno, my men and I are allowed to move freely without the worry of being arrested."

Gajeel's eyes buldged out of his skull in shock before it turned to anger. He got out of his chair and confronted Jose, face to face.

"You fucking know I didn't kill her." he growled "You knew I quitted Phantom Lord for good and know that I'll never go back. If you think you can intimidate me by pulling this shit, you got another thing coming pal." Jose only smirked eviliy as Gajeel walked away from the vile man and made his way back to the table.

"Oh Gajeel my boy." Jose grinned "You'll soon see for yourself that leaving Phantom Lord was the biggest mistake of your life." Eventually, Porla and his men left to their designated areas and took a seat.

"They were only trying to rile you up Gajeel." whispered Levy "I think he wanted to try and get you to attack him, but otherwise you handled it well."

"I ain't gonna let that bastard win." Gajeel replied "I'll win this and fucking prove I'm innocent." the room grew silent for a moment when a large blonde haired man walked into the room in a bailif uniform.

"All rise," he called out "for The Honorable Judge Yajima." The room rose from their seats as a tiny old man in black robes made his way to the podium and sat. This was it: This was the beginning of the first day of Gajeel's trial.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Not much to say except enjoy! PS. Once again I will be taking off. I hate doing this because of how it's affecting the story; but next week is a national holiday in my country (Thanksgiving it's called) plus I recently started working a seasonal job and I will possibly be working on a "Holiday" we have called Black Friday (It's when retail stores across the country start selling their stuff at low low prices and it turns people into complete animals. Yeah, this is going to be a nightmare.)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Trial:Day 1**

The court room sat in their seats the moment Judge Yajima did. He took a pile of paper that was on his podium and began to sort through the paperwork.

"Judge Yajima!" Levy whispered, her eyes lit up at the sight of the old man before whispering to Gajeel "We got luck on our side! Judge Yajima is one of the best Judges out there! He's also a former worker for Fairy Tail Attorneys!"

"Alright," the old man called out "let the trial Magnolia Police Department Vs. Gajeel Redfox begin. Would the Plantiff like to begin an opening statement?"

"We would your honor." The lawyer representing the Plaintiff nodded. The lawyer stood from his position and made his way to the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury," he began "we're here for a very valid reason and that, is because this man committed an unforgivable act! Murder! There are many things I truly believe that can be forgiven. Robbery, a small misdemeanor, even a small traffic ticket deserves to be forgiven. But murder? No, what did to Belno, he deserves no sympathy for this. Which is why I am here today. Why I am here to prove to you all that is guilty of murder, and deserves life with no parole or even the death penalty." Gajeel swallowed hard at his words. The Death Penalty? Those cards weren't on the table! The hell is going on here?! The lawyer who was representing the Plantiff looked to Judge Yajima "Your honor, The Plaintiff rests for now." he walked back to his seat as the room looked at him in silence.

"Would The Defendant like to start with an opening statement?" Yajima questioned Levy.

"Yes Your Honor!" Levy piped up. She made her way to the center of the room and took a deep breath. She had to practice stuff like this when she was in Law School in court rooms or small cases; but this was her first trial since Law School and she had to admit, she was a tad bit nervous "Ladies and Gentlemen. How do you always perceive the truth? Do you believe someone who tells you it? See it for yourselves? Or do you try to piece it together? That's why we're here today; to show the truth. I want to show you all that my client, Gajeel Redfox is truly and Honest to God innocent. We recently came into evidence that shows my client's innocence and was tossed away by the Plaintiffs themselves!" the court room began to murmur at Levy's sudden accusation "Your Honor, Jury. I will show you during this trial that if you decide to convict , you'll be making a grave mistake." she walked back to her seat leaving a stunned court room.

* * *

"Would the Plaintiff like to call anyone to the stand?" the Judge asked.

"Yes your honor." The lawyer for the Plaintiff called out "We would like to call out Aria Jones to the stand." The court room watched as the man named Area walked to the front and swore on the Bible that he would tell the truth and nothing but the truth. He then took a seat at the witness stand.

" was it?" the lawyer began.

"That is my alias." Aria cried for some odd reason "I don't have a last name so I took it as an alias. It's sorrowful! So sorrowful!" tears streamed down the man's face to the point they formed pools on the stand. Levy was about to make an objection of Aria testifying only to be stopped by Gajeel.

"It's normal for him." Gajeel whispered "He always cries over the littlest things." she nodded and decided to hear the testification.

"Alright then," The Lawyer spoke, not sure how to take Aria's strange behavior "tell me Aria, how would you describe your relationship with ?"

"We were friends." Aria cried "We used to belong to Phantom Lord together."

"Used to?"

"Gajeel was kicked out of Phantom Lord after Belno's death-"

"Objection your Honor!" Levy suddenly called out "Gajeel never was kicked out of Phantom Lord, he chose to leave the gang on his own free will!"

"Yeah!" Gajeel retaliated "I fucking told Porla I was leaving!" Judge Yajima looked at Area.

"Mr. Jones," Yajima asked "is this true?"

"Y-yes I believe." Aria cried "We heard he quit but rumors around the gang stated he was kicked out. Apparently Master Jose even confirmed it." unsure of what to believe, Yajima looked at the Jury.

"The Jury is to disregard the information on Gajeel leaving Phantom Lord by force or by choice."

"So," the Plantiff lawyer continued "can you please tell me what happened Area?"

"Gajeel seemed to have come in one day angered and everything! He forced us to come with him to the scene of the crime and wait outside!" once again, tears started streaming down his face "When he came back ten minutes later he was covered in blood, we went back to Phantom Lord after Jose left to tell him. He was so horrified he called the police immediately." Aria began to cry even more than before and the Lawyer looked to the Judge.

"No further questions your honor." he walked away from the stand and went back to his seat. Levy got up from her chair and began make her way to where Aria was.

"Aria," Levy began "Do you remember what time exactly the murder occurred?" Aria was silent for a moment before thinking of his answer.

"Around six thirty I believe." Aria replied.

"Then how is it that Gajeel was there at six thirty when it was stated the incident occurred three hours later? Do you remember exactly how long Gajeel was in there?" Aria was silent for a moment "Aria I asked you a question."

"Objection!" screamed the lawyer.

"Sustained." Yajima silenced. Aria looked at Levy with uncertainty.

"Were you even there when it happened?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained!"

Aria was sweating by now.

"Do you even know if Gajeel did it?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained!"

"Ok!" Aria hollered "I wasn't there! I don't know what happened! How sorrowful, how sorrowful this all has happened!" he right then and there broke down into the biggest amount of tears anyone has seen.

"No further questions your honor." Levy smiled at Yajima before making her way to her seat, leaving a stunned court room.

"The jury is to strike everything that was said by ' '." Yajima called "I think I'm going to call a small recess. Not even five minutes into this court case and we have more drama than a high school play." the last part he muttered before hitting his gavel, starting the recess.

* * *

Levy was walking the hallways of the Court House when she heard someone beginning to come after her, she looked behind herself to see Gajeel catching up to her.

"Hey, Lev!" Gajeel spoke "How the hell did you do that back there?"

"What?" Levy blinked.

"Don't what me, Aria is one of the toughest guys I knew besides being a fucking crybaby all the time. How the hell did you get him to break down like that?"

"Basic Psychology." Levy shrugged "I just started questioning simple questions that I knew would push his buttons. He was already in an emotional state, so I knew I could take full advantage of it."

"Well it was sure as hell a big turn on for me." he growled a little huskily before moving in closer to Levy.

"Not in public!" Levy whispered "We're in a Court house!"

"Over ruled." he playfully smirked, took Levy into a nearby broom closet and kissed her with more passion than he kissed her before.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: ooooooh, Gajeel and Levy are getting a little naughty in the court house! So I am going to put a slight lime in this chapter. I have been thinking a lot lately and I made my decision: Epilogue will have a **lemon**! And happy Belated Birthday to Where Is The Food! This chapter is dedicated to her and everyone go check her fics out!Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Trial :Hard to Conceal the Truth**

He pushed her against the wall of the broom closet and lifted her legs up to where they snaked around his hips. He continuously carressed her lips with his own until they were beginning to plump, he snaked his tongue into her mouth, allowing it to intertwine with her own. Her fingers gently pulled at the strands of black hair that were held back in a ponytail. A growl escaped Gajeel's lips as he moved his hands into her jacket and began to feel the figure underneath her clothes, he felt his "little friend" grow admantine through every single second. He slowly but surely began to unbutton Levy's white blouse, revealing a sexy, white, lacy bra with a cute, tiny pink bow in the center of it.

Seeing her breast beeing displayed in such a manner made Gajeel want to go into a complete frenzy and ravish her until the only thing left of her is a small puddle of their own arousal. He nipped at her earlobe and began to make his hands head for the back of her pencil skirt, hoping to unzip it and get her completely in her underwear and nothing but her underwear. The sound of a zipper coming undone could be heard and it snapped Levy out of her lusty trance.

"Gajeel," she breathed out "w-we can't." he stopped mid-kiss and Levy could feel him smile against her skin.

"Gihihihi." he chortled "You're saying no, but your body is saying otherwise." he kissed another spot of her neck which got her squirming.

"Gajeel no!" Levy whispered harshly "As much as I want to, we can't because of the fact you're my client."

"What?" Gajeel cross-examined "Why not?!"

"It's a "law " we have in being a lawyer." Levy sighed, Gajeel finally decided to let her down so she could straighten herself up "Lawyers aren't even allowed to be with their client in any form. The only relationship I can have with you is that of client and lawyer."

"You're shitting me."

"I'm sorry Gajeel. I do like you, a lot actually; but I can't do much until this case is over." Gajeel didn't say a word before letting out a sigh.

"I don't wanna get ya into trouble. I gotta admit Levy, I felt something for ya since I first saw ya. Never happened before to be honest; but I'll try my best to keep my hands off of ya until this is all over.." Levy smiled at Gajeel's words "Then when this is over, I'm gonna fuck ya so hard you won't be able to walk right for weeks. Gihihihi." her whole face turned tomato red at his words.

* * *

They made it back in time for the trial to continue, and everyone was beginning to set up. Judge Yajima arrived into the room, and sat back into his seat.

"Ok," Yajima sighed "would the plantiff like to present their evidence?"

"Yes your honor!" the lawyer got up from the table when a sudden noise startled everyone.

 _ **BAM-CRASH!**_

The whole court room looked in complete shock as a man with a gun entered the room.

"EVERYONE ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" he hollered at the top of his lungs "THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION! EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The whole room went into a frenzy, but stopped when Jose and his men suddenly pulled out guns and joined the individual who stormed the court room. Everyone in the court room looked with horror as The Phantom Lord Gang began to take control of the room.

"Porla you son of a bitch!" Gajeel yelled "You planned this!" Jose's entire face turned into a cheshire cat grin at Gajeel's words.

"Well, Gajeel." He snickered "Looks like you're smarter than I thought. You were one of our best Gajeel, it was a total abashment the day you quit. That's why I had to do what I had to do!"

Realization struck Gajeel when Jose said that to him.

"So it _**was**_ you!" he gnarred "You killed Belno!"

"Was it that much of a surprise?" Jose smirked again "You knew in the back of that small brain of yours that it was a possibility. I only did this to get you back into Phantom Lord."

"Porla!" Levy suddenly spoke up "You do realize you're in a court of law! And every word you just said can and will be held against you!"

"Oh really?" Levy seriously did not like the sound of that. Nor did she expect one of his men to sneak up behind her and take her hostage.

"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed and tried to grab her back,

"I wouldn't if I were you! One wrong move and you'll be cleaning what's left of her brain off the floor!"

Gajeel didn't attempt to do anything, knowing how Jose can truly be.

"Some of you stay behind!" Jose announced "The girl comes with me and Aria, she dies today!" Jose and Aria left the room with Levy in toll as Sol and Totomaru stayed behind with the unknown assailent and kept the whole court room under lock their thumb.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Not much to say except enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Escape**

Damn that Jose! Gajeel dug his fingernails into the court room floor leaving behind tiny scratch marks in the linolium tile. He should've known Jose was going to pull this. He should've known that something was going on! He should've known, they would be after Levy. Knowing Jose, he was going to let Levy be tortured, and beaten severely to the point she'd lose all hope of ever seeing the light of day. He knew one thing and one thing only; he had to get out of here and end this once and for all.

Lucy, Gray and Juvia, were in the court room along with Gajeel and went to the trial as a form of moral support for both Gajeel and Levy. They crawled their way over to Gajeel with out being noticed by the Phantom Lord members and signaled Gajeel over to the judge's podium.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia "are you ok?"

"Hell no!" Gajeel hissed "My former gang wants me to suffer for the fact I told Jose to go fuck himself!"

"But why?!" Lucy whispered "Why would they take Levy?"

Gajeel blushed at Lucy's question before finally sighing and answering.

"Cause I like her." he confessed. They all looked at him in shock "I kissed her at the prison and almost banged her in the broom closet in the courthouse."

"Gross!" Gray muttered while trying not to imagine his friend porking the guy in front of him.

"How would they know this?" Juvia asked in wonder "Gajeel-kun, are there any more Phantom Lord members in the prison?"

"Only three." Gajeel shrugged "But when they got wind that I was a former member, they had no issues with me and told me they left by choice too."

"If it's not them," Lucy questioned "then who told Jose that Levy meant something to you-" she stopped herself mid-sentence when a look of realization hit her "The cops! Levy said they were pretty messed up!"

"Those fuckwits tried to throw away the evidence for my case!" Gajeel hissed in a whisper "Why? What you thinking?"

"How rare was it for Phantom Lord members to be arrested?"

"From what I recall, pretty rare wh-" he stopped when he realized what Lucy was getting at "Holy shit. Phantom Lord is paying off the cops."

"That's why they're so adamant about getting rid of you guys!" Lucy realized "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"But how?" Gray asked "If they see three of us leave, we'll lose our heads!"

"Juvia might have an idea." the pale blue haired girl blinked "Lucy, are you up for this?" she began to whisper in Lucy's ear before pulling Gray and Gajeel in and telling them the plan.

"You sure this will work?" Gray asked his fiance.

"It should." Juvia shrugged "Moment we get an opening, Gajeel goes for it."

"If it means saving Levy," Lucy sighed "I'll do it." Gray suddenly handed Gajeel his cellphone which surprised everyone.

"If you're gonna be on the outside," Gray explained "than it's best we communicate to know the situation."

"Hey, maybe Gajeel can get Jose to confess," Lucy theorized "maybe we can save it via voicemail and bring it to court! Could get Gajeel off the hook and Jose behind bars!"

"It's a long shot." Gajeel grumbled "but Jose was always a blabbermouth. Maybe I can get it."

* * *

They crawled into the positions and all nodded at each other. Lucy got up from her position and made her way to the captors. Totomaru, Sol and the unknown member looked at Lucy with anger and suspicion.

"The hell you doing?!" Totomaru screamed "Get on the ground!"

"I need to use the rest room." Lucy blushed embarrassingly.

"Ohh nonon" Sol spoke "the lady needs to use the girl's room monsieur."

"Ha!" The unknown man replied "Nice try, I know you're trying to escape."

"No!" Lucy pleaded "I really really need to go! I haven't gone all day!"

"Sorry!" Totomaru snubbed "Not happening." Lucy suddenly began to squeeze her legs together tighter and began to blush. She continued to squeeze her legs tighter as if to make it like as if she seriously needed to go.

"Holy shit." the unknown member said "She really needs to go! Alright! You can! But someone has to escort you! That way we know you're not escaping!" The three goons opened the doors and the unknown assailant took Lucy by the arm and escorted her to the rest room. Unknown to the three assailants, Gajeel managed to sneak his way past the three and escape the hostage situation, making it out unscathed and got into a car that was owned by one of the hostages. He started the engine and drove the car out of the parking lot of the court house just as police were making their way to the scene of the hostage situation.

He sped as fast as he could to the Phantom Lord hideout, as he sped, he felt his throat go dry from all the excitement and in need of something sweet to help. He searched the glove compartment and couldn't believe what he found: A gun. A loaded one to be exact. Maybe it was all a coincidence or maybe God was giving him a lending hand in this situation; but Gajeel knew that if it all came down to this, he would have to kill Jose.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Alright Gajeel to the rescue! Let' s see how this all goes down! **Warning: Violence**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Don't Leave My Side**

Jose had his men burst the doors of the Phantom Lord hideout open and he forced Levy, whom he knocked unconscious on the way there into the chair. He had his men tie the young lawyer up and make sure that she was tied good to the chair. Once the knots were tied tight, Jose had Aria pour a large bucket of cold water onto the woman. It woke Levy from her unconscious state, coughing and hacking from the water and the tickle in her throat.

"Glad you could finally join us Miss McGarden." Jose smiled snidely "How was your nap?"

"It was fine till I saw your ugly face." Levy spat.

Jose smacked her for those words, no one has ever said that to him before.

"I bring you here as a guest and this is how you treat your host?" Jose snarled "You make derogitory comments on how I look?"

"That's a yes." Levy smirked "You're making a big mistake messing with me."

"Oh? You really think that your knight in shining armor Gajeel would come and rescue you? He's being held hostage right now in the court room along with the rest of the room!" Levy's eyes widened from hearing from that response. Jose leered deviously at Levy's realization and decided he was going to take full advantage of this situation.

* * *

Gajeel was driving as fast as this car could take him on the highway. Not caring at all how fast he was going, how many driving rules he was breaking, he knew he had to get there to save Levy. A lot of angry drivers honked their horns or waved their fists outside their windows, causing Gajeel to roll down the window and flip them his over used middle-finger. He didn't care what they thought, just as long as Levy was safe in the end that's all he cared about.

* * *

Aria punched Levy in the gut while another member pulled her hair and ripped out an earring. She gasped and wheezed for air while the feeling of no air, pins and needles and pain run through her whole chest area.

"Oh Miss McGarden." Jose smiled "You know you wouldn't be in this situation if you just minded your own business."

"The hell you mean 'mind my own business?'" she coughed "Gajeel is my client and I'm doing what I can to let him stay free!"

"Oh Miss McGarden, you really are clueless, you failed to realize you stumbled onto something far greater than you're stupid little case.

Levy's head looked down to her feet and then, something caught her eye; in the corner of the room, she found Gajeel hiding in the corner with a cellphone. He put it on silent and gave Levy a nod to show her it was going to someone's voice mail. Levy knew what he was planning and tagged in.

"So the whole Belno death was a revenge act the whole time." she spat "You killed her to get revenge on Gajeel."

"Is it that obvious?" Jose cackled "I had her son killed because he was a waste of space in my gang. When she confronted Gajeel that night and advised him to quit, I knew the bitch had to be killed. She was taking away my best man, I framed him to teach him a lesson and make sure he knew that he was staying in Phantom Lord forever! And the cops were willing to help more than anything."

"The cops?" Levy cross-examined "You were paying them off this whole time weren't you?"

"No dear girl!" Jose laughed "They were Phantom Lord Members this whole time! My gang was a lot bigger than people originally thought. I knew my activities would catch the police's eye eventually, so I made sure that some of my men made it into the Magnolia Police Academy and got jobs at the local police departments."

"Just do you could execute your plans with no issues."

"Exactly my dear girl!"

"You're doing this to prevent your ass from being thrown in prison. Despite all the evidence."

"Belno had recently found out about it. Her son's murder went un-investigated because I put in a word not to."

"So you're telling me you set up Belno's son's death as well?" Levy realized.

"He was useless!" Jose accused "He messed everything up! I gave him chances because he was human and it was small things; but when he blew our biggest drug deal of the gang's history, he also planned to quit and I knew he would go to the police on my plans. I _**had**_ to get rid of him." as he chatted away, Levy felt the knot on her wrists loosen slightly so she began to gently slip her hand through it and keep it upright for now.

"So you went ahead and murdered someone just for being human, murdered his mother for advising someone that they can make something of their life and then framed a former member just because they left your group and then kidnapped me for coming close to finding out the police are Phantom Lord members?"

"Precisely! And now, you're going to die for all of this!" they were closing in on Levy when suddenly, she broke free from her restraints.

"I don't think so!" she hollered. It was right there Levy grabbed a knife a member was holding and stabbed Jose in the leg. She punched Aria in the gnads and then took on each member of Phantom Lord gang. Gajeel hung up when the message was finished and went to help his woman but stopped right before he could go and throw a punch; Levy was handling it all by herself very well. Gajeel couldn't believe how such a tiny woman like her could handle this. Feeling he wasn't needed for this, Gajeel did the next best thing: he fired up Gray's cellphone camera and recorded a video of Levy literally beating the shit out of the Phantom Lord members. Only thing Gajeel needed was a cut version of _Get Down With the Sickness_ by Disturbed and this could go straight on LacrimaTube. Once the cops arrived, Levy stopped and Gajeel stopped the recording, beginning to laugh his ass off.

"Damn Lev!" he laughed "That was something else holy shit!" she threw him a look when he said that.

"Seriously Gajeel?!" she yelled "You don't even bother to help me?"

"I was gonna but you were doing fine on your own." he shrugged.

It was then the cops stormed into the room and began to arrest all the members of Phantom Lord. Levy recognized them right away as Sabertooth Police Department and knew that they were a department that was more-so on their side than Phantom Lord's. As the gang members were thrown into a large SWAT van, Levy noticed in the back was other members of Phantom Lord, the same ones who were holding the court room hostage.

"Oh my God the Trial!" Levy remembered "Is everything ok?! Did everyone make it?!" she suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder and found a young police officer with black hair, red eyes and pale skin looking at her with a smile.

"You're friends are fine." he assured "After the Phantom Lord members were arrested, your friend played a message on her phone and handed it to us. Half the police station in Raven Tail Police Department and Sabertooth was arrested and will be facing trial. We did a check on all of them and found Phantom Lord Tattoos on them."

"But," Levy asked "what about Gajeel? This whole situation was involving him because he quit!"

"Yeah," Gajeel replied "what the fuck about me?!"

"Judge Yajima said he could see from the start this was all a set up when we questioned him." the officer explained "So after they were freed, he and the jury met up and decided to dismiss all charges on Mr. Redfox." Gajeel smirked at those words and picked Levy up while hugging her "However, since Jose is going to be brought to trial, we are going to have need to testify." he stopped hearing those words and smirked at the cop.

"Ya got my help!" he admitted I ain't letting that dick get away with it!"

"Are you also planning to file charges?"

"FUCK YES WE ARE!" the officer nodded.

"I'll grab our attorney so you can both file charges." he walked away from the two who then suddenly resumed their hug.

"You really scared me Lev." Gajeel mumbled.

"Sorry Gajeel," she sighed "didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't be sorry. It was that jack ass's fault." a moment of silence passed before Gajeel kneeled down to look at her "Promise me something will ya?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't leave my side." Levy's eyes widened at his words before she hugged him and replied with a small "Mmmhmm."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: This is going to be the second to last chapter of Imprisoned! Are you all ready to find out what happens?

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Trial: Jose's Turn**

"You _**didn't.**_ " Levy deadpanned.

"I sure as hell did." Gajeel laughed.

"Seriously Gajeel?! You had to post it on LacrimaTube!" they were watching the video of her beating the members of Phantom Lord with an inch of their lives and sending them to the hospital with either major or minor injuries. The only difference with this video than the day he shot it was that the song _Get Down With The Sickness_ by Disturbed was playing in the video.

"Aww c'mon Lev, it's hilarious!"

"It's embarrassing!"

"It's already got over a million hits, and I made like 100,000 jewels out of it."

Levy shot Gajeel a glare at his words. It had been three weeks since the incident and tomorrow, both Gajeel and Levy were to testify against Porla tomorrow. Since the incident, Gajeel was aquitted of all charges piled against him and all members of the Phantom Lord gang were arrested and placed behind bars while Jose was arrested with no bail. He was way too dangerous to let out. After Gajeel was acquitted, Levy allowed the man to move in with her and their romantic relationship began to bloom even more. They haven't officially done "it" yet due to the time and stress; but they were planning to save their money together and try and buy a much nicer home and move out of Levy's apartment. And so far with the money Gajeel is making off this video, they may just end up with that. He wrapped his arms around Levy in a loving manner.

"Hey," he smiled lovingly "consider this a good thing for a shit ton of reasons. You're now someone no man wants to cross, your video is making us enough jewels I can start considering hiring a realtor for us and it counts as evidence against Porla." hearing his words, Levy smiled and hummed into his shoulder. Knowing this nightmare will be over first thing tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, both Gajeel and Levy were sitting in a small court room. The remaining cops decided to go with a no jury trial to get this all over with for the future and make this a decision only the judge would make. Jose was brought in to the court room, chained to the point of no escape, in prison clothing and a look of hatered and anger at the fact he was caught. A judge walked into the room and the trial began right there. The police who weren't members of the Phantom Lord went through the entire trial as they planned, with the video against Jose, the voice mail Gajeel recorded and every single crime he had commited through his entire gang.

Gajeel was the first to be called to testify. The moment he swore in and sat at the bench, the attorney began to question him.

" ," he questioned "You used to work for Mr. Porla correct?"

"If you call being a member of a gang and taking his shit work," Gajeel replied "then yeah."

"Has made you do anything in particular?"

"Robbery, murder, gang raids, ususal shit you'd find in this bastard's line of work."

"Usual?"

"Jose loves causing trouble and money. Mainly money. He had us Phantom Lord Members commit crimes against everyone assuring us we won't get arrested cause he "had people" behind the scenes."

"People?" asked the attorney.

"We had no idea what they mean at first." Gajeel admitted "Until after I went to rescue Levy a few weeks ago. Overheard him and got on recording him admitting half of Phantom Lord works for the police as under covers. Gonna be honest, the crap he made me do back then, I didn't think about them at first. I was young and stupid. Looking back on the things I did I regret it." the attorney looked at Gajeel and nodded.

"No further questions your honor." he was about to leave the stand when he made the decision to say something.

"Ya mind if I say something?" Gajeel suddenly asked. The judge nodded at his words "If you let Jose Porla walk, that will be the biggest mistake of your 's dangerous. Far worse than you even think. And I'm fearful that he'll kill my woman and I if he ever managed to get out." He left the stand silently, shocking every person in the room except the very one he went against who looked with an evil smirk. This didn't go unnoticed by the judge.

"Your honor," The plaintiff began to ask "I would like to call another victim to the stand. Miss Levy McGarden."

"That won't be necessary." the Judge replied "I've already made my decision." The court room looked at him in shock.

"Y-your Honor. Don't get me wrong when I ask this but are you sure?"

"Absolutely." the Judge seriously replied. He turned his head towards Jose and looked at him with a serious glare "Jose Porla ,you're a disgrace to the human race. You are the absolute scum of the Earth and I don't even need all the evidence we have against you to know this. I hereby sentence you to Life In Prison with no possibility of parole in Fiore's Federal Maximum Security Prison. You will have little to no contact with any human beings, only have supervised outing times and spend most of your days in a cell. None of your gang members will be there and you will die in that prison." he hit his gavel on the table and the whole court room cheered. Tears of joy streamed down Levy's eyes and Gajeel pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

Jose was in total disbelief from this all as the police took him away from the court room and to be taken to his new "home" for the rest of his life. After Gajeel separated from his kiss with Levy, he picked her up Bridal Style and carried her out of the court house, planning something he wanted to do from the start.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: ALRIGHT! FINAL CHAPTER AND IT'S TIME FOR THE LEMON! First I want to thank all the fans or sticking it out with me despite all the issues I ran into with this story. I truly and heavily appreciate it! I will be releasing another story, which will be premiering the week after New Year's. Here we go!

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Love we Share**

They barged into the apartment, their lips locking and tongues making complete contact with each other. She quickly broke the kiss to lock the door tightly and then returned to his arms and continued their conquest of love making for the first time. Gajeel brought her to their king size bed in their shared bedroom and brought Levy onto the covered mattress. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down and began to kiss every single inch of her body that wasn't clothed. He began to kiss, lick and nip at the side of Levy's neck, causing her breathing to become labored.

"Ah!" she moaned into the air "Gajeel!" a smirk appeared on Gajeel's lips and he began to unbutton the lawyer's blouse, revealing a set of small, but perky breast in a black, lacy, push up bra with a little red bow in the center. Gajeel stared in awe at her while feeling his "Little Friend" grow harder. He ripped off his shirt, letting a few buttons fly off and onto the rug along with his shirt. Gajeel then kissed Levy's lips with a ton of passion, allowing his tongue to continue to explore her mouth while his hands worked down to her skirt and black stockings and removed them from her bottom, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. The lacy bra and a lacy black thong.

"Gihihihi!" Gajeel smirked "You were planning this the whole damn time weren't ya?" her cheeks turned bright red at that accusation.

"N-no!" She squealed "I-I just like to match!" Gajeel just smiled in a Cheshire Cat grin. He knew she was fibbing. Gajeel took one of his digits and rubbed it against Levy's covered nether regions. As he rubbed, Levy began to moan and clutch the blankets on the bed. Gajeel took his tongue and began to lick at the fabric, making sure to hit what it was covering and soon began to taste the traces of her juices. He ripped off the fabric and began to insert a digit into her core. Rubbing and pumping his digit inside of her until she was becoming a moaning mess.

He then dove his tongue into her core. Tasting her sweetness and causing her to writhe and moan from his movements. As he continued his assault, he ripped off her bra, tossing the vile piece of clothing and began to twist and tease one of her nipples, Levy began to feel her entire core grow tighter and tighter like a coil, being tightened and heated. Sweat drenched her body and mixed with Gajeel's and soon, she felt her release come as she screamed and orgasmed and called out Gajeel's name more than once.

"Fuck that's hot!" Gajeel screamed aroused. He got off of her and the bed and stood before her, he unbuckled his belt buckle, dropped his pants and black, tight boxers. Levy's eyes widened at the sight of his "friend"; Gajeel was a lot bigger than she imagined. Gajeel climbed on top of her and began to kiss and grope her breast.

"Gajeel, wait." Levy halted.

"What?" Gajeel questioned "Ya backing out?"

"No! It's that, I've never done this before. I was originally planning to save myself until marriage; but with you, it's different. I want this." she leaned in to Gajeel and began to kiss his neck. Causing his manhood to stiffen harder than it's ever been and feel his little man drip a bit. He kissed Levy gently and then slid his way into her. The pain was dull at first but soon became a little more painful since it was something that never did something like this before. Levy gasped a bit but her gasps were calmed by Gajeel's tentiveness towards her and allowing her to feel pleasure but rubbing the little bud between her folds. Levy let out a few purrs and mewls from Gajeel's efforts and soon wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him the go ahead.

He smirked at her small signal and gently began to move his hips back and forth. Levy let out a few squeaks of pain before finally, the pain began to turn into pleasure. She let out moans and cries through out the apartment.

"Aaah!~ Aah Gajeel~" she cried out and moved her hips in sync with his.

"S-shit Levy!" he groaned "OH fuck! So close!" he thrust his hips faster and faster until he was forming a rhythm that both he and Levy were enjoying. Gajeel latched his lips onto one of her peaked nipples, causing a huge wave of pleasure to overcome her. She moaned out loud and scratch his back with her nails until she left marks on his back.

Pure ecstasy pumped into their veins through this moment as they climbed on top of the mountain they created together, feeling that spring coil inside of them growing tighter and tighter until one more shared pump caused them to unravel and scream each other's names into the heaven. A hot liquid shot into Levy leaving a warm feeling inside Levy's womb. Gajeel kissed and bit different parts of her body, leaving marks all over body to show the world that she was now his. He slid out from her and fell down beside her in the bed. He turned her around and pulled her closer to him. Pulling the blankets over them and letting the moment of pure bliss take over them. Levy began to feel sleep pull her into it's lull when a noise broke the peaceful air.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_

"Someone's at the door." Gajeel grumbled.

"Should I get it?" Levy asked "Or just let it go?"

 _Knock Knock Knock!_ Levy suddenly heard the sound of someone trying to open the door but was failing at it.

"I think it's Jet." Levy whispered to Gajeel.

"I got it then." Gajeel smirked. He got out of the bed at that moment, found his boxers and slid them back on immediately. Levy sat herself up on the bed and covered herself with the blankets as Gajeel made his way to the next room and went to the front door. He looked through the peep hole and found a red haired man in a blue colored tuxedo jacket and seemed to have been holding a few things. Gajeel smirked at the man who didn't know he was there; he was going to ruin his day.

"Levy!" Jet hollered "Are you home?" Gajeel unlatched the door locks and then opened the door revealing himself to the red head.

"Can I help you chump?" Gajeel confronted. Jet looked at Gajeel with complete, utter shock. Here he was, standing in a suit with a bouquet of flowers and a box with a beautiful diamond ring he was finally able to afford and right now was standing in front of a pierced, scarred, tanned-muscular man with long unruly black hair in nothing but his underwear.

"I-I was looking for Levy." Jet asked "Who're you?"

"Her boyfriend." Gajeel grunted back "Can ya leave skinny? I wanna go back to banging my girlfriend."

"Y-you're Gajeel?" Jet swallowed.

"And you're the piece of shit who can't keep his dick in one place." Gajeel jabbed "Can ya leave now?"

"Wait, you were having sex with Levy?!"

"Is it any of your business?"

"I'm dating her! She wanted to wait until marriage!"

"She did. Until she met me." Gajeel pulled Jet by the collar and gave him a threatening glare "She also told you numerous times she doesn't want to know from you. Yet you constantly fucking bother her and want her to take your cheating ass back!" Gajeel pushed Jet away and gave him a dirty look.

"Do her a favor and never contact her again ya piece of shit!" Gajeel growled. He turned away to slam the door on Jet only for Jet to run and try to attack the muscular man. Only for Gajeel to punch Jet in the face.

"It was a bad idea to try that pal." Gajeel smirked "I just got out of prison. And I can tell ya, that if you even dare try to bother her again... well, I'll leave that to yer imagination. Gihihi." he slammed the door on Jet and made his way back to the bed.

"Was that Jet?" Levy asked.

"Was and never again." Gajeel replied while dropping his drawers and climbing back into bed with her "Had to punch the asshole."

"You didn't." Levy replied in a serious tone.

"Had to." Gajeel shrugged "He wasn't taking the message and he was gonna attack me. Don't worry Lev, he won't be coming after you anytime. He knows I just got out of prison too so he knows he won't go anywhere near you." Levy smiled at his words.

"Thank you." she mumbled. She breathed in Gajeel's scent before finally being lulled to sleep, Gajeel smiled down at her, he stroked her face gently with his fingers before kissing her cheek and falling a sleep as well.

 **The End.**

 **Coming Soon:**

 _ **"What a delectable soul.."**_ _she smirked_ _ **"will probably taste so delicious...Now, I want to make a contract. I'll do what you want, help you get revenge on the people who wronged you and serve you. And as payment, you give me your soul. So, do we have a deal?"**_ _he was hesitant at first; but the truth is, he wanted revenge. He wanted whoever did this to him dead. He grabbed the demon's hand and began to feel a searing pain in his left hand, a contract seal was now forming._


End file.
